


Tender Moments

by luna_rey



Series: Tender Moments! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Time Skip, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Short One Shot, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Dimitri is more damaged than Felix originally thought.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Tender Moments! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182482
Kudos: 10





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down trying to write a new Tea Time at Garreg Mach but this was the end result... can't say I'm upset about that. well hopefully you enjoy the read.

Dimitri was training in the sparring hall, the lance felt light in his grasp as he swung it with grace. His mind was elsewhere as he continued to swing the lance around his body. He was in the first battle he ever participated in… the killing, so brutal that it caused his already tampered with sanity more damage. Even during that battle, his mind wasn’t his own. He felt like an observer in his own body as he slaughtered anybody who crossed his path, and when he lost his weapon. It was no real threat for he already had the strength of ten adult men!

He remembers how blood would spatter over his face as he crushed their skulls within his bare hand. The terrified looks they got as he walked towards them. The pleas and prayers they let out desperately as if it would change his mind… he no longer lived for himself!

He had Glenn, his father, Patricia, and all those who died to protect him that day waiting for revenge… he can’t keep them waiting forever.

As he was about to thrust the spear forward, imagining the flame emperor before him. Felix appeared. Dimitri barely stopped himself as the tip of the blade rests just above the clothes covering Felix’s heart. “goddess, Felix!” Dimitri yelled as he accidentally squeezed the wooden shaft to the point of breaking, “I could have killed you!”

Felix simply grunted in response, He saw the manic take over his friends princely features and knew the boar had emerged… “you’re no less of a boar now than you were then. Stop the princely act, it’s sickening!”

Dimitri didn’t even flinch at the nickname anymore, maybe Felix was right? There were times he felt more animalistic than human. Instead of engaging Felix, he simply shrugged… he felt any words he spoke now would come out thick with emotion, more emotion than he is willing to share at the moment. He bent to pick up his broken practice spear, his third one this week! When a foot landed on the blade of his weapon.

He looked up at Felix and is momentarily taken back to the tragedy of Duscur. Where Felix once stood was now occupied by Glenn… What the hell!? Dimitri almost cried out when he looked into the lifeless eyes of his former friend. He was covered in blood and bruises, suddenly Glenn’s mouth opened and an ear-piercing scream deafened him. He closed his eyes and covered his ears as he began to pray, he promised them over and over again their murderers head but they still continue to haunt him.

When a hand touches his shoulder, his entire body jolts as he crawls away from the figure who only continues to pursue him. “please Glenn… I’m sorry!” he cries, “I wasn’t strong enough… I’m sorry, so sorry!” his voice felt strained as his throat constricted and tears streamed from his eyes. “forgive me! I will get you their head… I promised!”

“gods, Dimitri. Snap out of it!” broke the silence, he finally opened his eyes and Felix was bent over his huddled figure. “Glenn would never need an apology for protecting someone he cared for!”

He observed Felix for but a mere second before launching forward and wrapping his trembling arms around Felix’s waist, thus knocking Felix onto his rear. Surprisingly, his friend didn’t knock his away and opted to run a soothing hand through golden locks as he began to hum a lullaby that they loved as children… he didn’t have to worry about anyone coming in as it was far past midnight and everyone was likely already asleep.

Dimitri never spoke, nor made a move to separate from Felix. Instead, he clung to his friends like a lifeline, like if he let go now, he would be no more… a boar would forever take his place! His breathing was uneven and his heart beat erratically. Dimitri could still feel the emotions of his flashback. All the torment. The pain. The fear. The burning of his throat as he screamed… tears ran from his eyes as sobs escaped his open mouth.

“shh,” Felix soothed. “everything’s alright, Dimitri. You are at Garreg Mach, surrounded by those who care for you… nobody will hurt you here.”

The hand running down his back followed by the humming lulled Dimitri into a restless sleep… has Felix always been this warm?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, comment if you'd like! opinions are important!


End file.
